Small baby bump
by quinntanarivergron4life
Summary: With her 21st birthday now approaching, now an assistant music producer in New York , Santana decides it's time for her to become pregnant through insemination. Since her and Santana have been joined tothe hip since they were little, Quinn decides to become the co-parent. people think they are crazy, but what harm could there be when two best friends decide to have a baby together?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' note****: Since I have been experiencing writer's block lately, here is another story that I wrote to get a few ideas flowing, I hope you enjoy it.**

_**Santana's Pov**_

_She was the most beautiful human being that I have ever laid eyes on, her olive skin, her blondish, brownish soft curly small hair, she was wrapped up in a pink blanket sucking on her mama's finger, she hadn't opened her eyes yet but I would suspect that they would be hazel, _

_Quinn wanted us to choose a donor that was the male version of herself, she said she wanted the baby to resemble us both, after 9 difficult and blissful months and after 12 hours of painful labour, she is finally here and as precious as ever_

_Quinn couldn't stop crying, she couldn't take her eyes of her, she had been so over joyed and consumed with love, I mean who wouldn't _

"_She is beautiful, isn't she" I said to Quinn as she was holding the baby, we were both cramped up on this tiny hospital bed, looking down at our beautiful daughter, granted that I was exhausted, I just couldn't go to sleep, because I feared that if I did, all of this would just be a dream _

"_Yep, just like her Mami" Quinn said as she looked me with eyes full of love and joy, she leaned over to kiss me, our lips brushed against each other, we shared a wonderful and tender small kiss, this moment was perfect, everything about it was amazing_

_Our bubble was broken by a soft knocking on the door, it was our friends and family, all hurdling in the room to come over to us_

_Our mothers were in front, reaching out their arms to see their granddaughter, Quinn was reluctant to hand our baby girl over but she did anyway _

"_Oh Santi baby she is so beautiful like both of her mommies" _

"_Yep she looks beautiful girls," Both my mom and Judy were in tears as they held the baby. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany and Kurt were also hovering over the baby _

"_Wow, you guys really did it, and to think we all thought you were both crazy" Kurt commented and we all laughed _

"_No seriously, we thought you guys wouldn't survive, but you did and it brought you two together, Finally, which is what we were all hoping would secretly happen...which reminds me Puck, Mike Artie , Sam , Papa Lopez and Papa Fabray you owe the girls 20 dollars each" Brittany announced, which shocked both me and Quinn_

"_Wait hold up, you bet on this, you bet on my pregnancy?" _

"_Well yeah, we kind of bet on who would confess their feelings first during the pregnancy, the men said Quinn would, but we knew you would be the first one, pregnant women are crazy and hormonal and we knew that you get easily jealous and possessive, so we knew you would break first"_

"_We also knew we had the upper hand, when one day you exploded after a guy at toy's r us flirted with Quinn" they all burst out laughing including Quinn_

"_Hey, that is really unfair, I am not that bad and you should all be ashamed of yourselves for betting on this" I said to them huffing_

"_Aww, babe they were just having a little fun, granted that you sometimes did drive me crazy during the pregnancy, I love that it brought us together and made us finally have the courage to confess our feelings for each other, I love you and I love our baby girl" she whispered out softly while she affectionately planted a kiss on my forehead _

"_awww" the whole room let out, which caused me and Quinn to giggle_

"_So have you guys decided on a name yet" Rachel asked _

"_Yep, Rose Amelia Fabray-Lopez" _

"_That's a beautiful name sweethearts" everyone murmured in agreement as they looked at our precious daughter _

_Quinn and I looked at each other and shared a brief smile and looked back to where our daughter was surrounded by our friends and family, bringing Rose into this world was not an easy job, it was also a very crazy birthday wish that I wanted and I remember it like it was yesterday even though it was just only eleven months ago... _

**Santana's Pov **

_11 months earlier _

I wake up to my alarm blaring through my phone, making enough noise to shake me from my dreams, I decide to ignore it and bury my head into the pillow, I hate waking up this early and ever since starting this job, that is all I ever do, wake up early and sleep late, it's like waitressing but unlike waitressing I love this job, Its all I ever wanted, working with music behind the scenes an d helping people work on their talents, it's amazing, granted the terrible working hours and my obnoxious boss, but this is New York, you can't have a job you love and an amazing boss you have to have at least one of them

My alarm keeps on blaring and I turn around trying to ignore it, only to come face to face with a very beautiful and groaning blonde

"San would you switch that damn thing off, some of us are trying to sleep here" she mumbles as she buries her head further into the pillow, I can't get over how cute she can be sometimes, actually all the time, waking up to her has been a wonderful dream come true, Finally having my best friend here with me in my favourite city, all my dreams seem to becoming true

"My, my, my, aren't we grumpy this morning Q?"

I tease her and poke her sides as I turn around to dismiss the alarm on my phone, the picture displayed on my home screen brings a smile to my face , it's was a goofy picture of me and Quinn with our new puppy Sebastian, Quinn looked super adorable in the picture while holding our puppy, I just had to have it as my wallpaper, although there was a protests against it, I eventually won as always due to the fact that when it comes to me Quinn has a serious problem in saying no, which I don't mind because it is an advantage

Before I could turn back around to face her, a pillow connects with my head and Quinn jumps on top of me, I squeal and scream as she continues to hit me with a pillow, I live these mornings were we could just act crazy in bed

"Stop, Q, I –I give in, I give in, you win, you grumpy blonde" I scream out as I continue laughing

I gain enough strength to flip us over in order for me to be the top and I take the pillow away from her, hitting her back, after a few hits I jolt form the bed and run into the bathroom making sure she doesn't get a chance to hit me again

Laughter fills the room as both she and I laugh at our silly antics

"It's not over Lopez; you can't always wake me up at 7 am in the morning with that annoying alarm of yours, some of us still have lectures later on" she screams back at me while I brush my teeth in the bathroom

I smile at her comment while looking in the mirror, she always complains but I know she loves when I wake her up before I go to work; she always likes to see me off with our favourite breakfast ritual which is pancakes and bacon, I walk back into the room with the tooth brush still inside my mouth to find her resting against the headboard of the bed

We knowingly smile at each other, thus being our formal greeting of the morning

"I don't know why you complain so much Q, you love it when I wake you up at this time, besides what would happen if we didn't have our usual breakfast rituals" I ask mumbling through the foam in my mouth

"First of all San do not talk with your mouth full, I always tell you to spit out before talking to me, it's like living with a kid" I just roll my eyes at her statement

"And second of all you are the one that insists on treating me like a slave and having me make breakfast for you thus calling it a ritual, like I said before it's not a ritual when one of us is the slave" she complains like a four year old

"Oh please Q, stop being delusional, you love to make me breakfast and you love our daily morning rituals, now go make me breakfast slave or I will keep on talking to you with my mouth full of tooth paste foam and I know how much you hate when I do that" I stick my tongue out to let a little bit of foam fall out and I see her facial expression turn into pure disgust

"Eww San that is not cool... okay fine you win you crazy lady, I will go slave away for you in the kitchen" I jump up and down like a little girl and she rolls her eyes at me as she gets out of bed , I quickly walk back in to the bathroom and to spit and rinse

"What would I do without my lovely best friend" I shout back at her as I prepare to get into the shower

"I ask myself the same question all the time... and oh you are making the bed this time, best friend" she draws out sarcastically, I just roll my eyes at her and pout although I know she is in the other room and that she can't see me, so I pretty much safe

"Did you just roll your eyes at me and that pout is not going to work Lopez, IF I HAVE TO SLAVE AWAY YOU HAVE TO TOO" she shouts back while in the kitchen

"I LOVE YOU TOO FABRAY" I say back laughing as I jump in the shower, as the hot water hits my back I think back to when Quinn first moved in with me, it wasn't a surprise, we were joined to the hip all the way from middle school throughout high school, we promised to be in each other's lives forever

I was still living with Kurt and Rachel , and we were all still in between jobs and school when one day Quinn Fabray knocked on our apartment door with keys in her hands, grinning like a cherish cat, she just told me to come outside were a cab was waiting for us, it took us downtown to Manhattan to a nice duplex apartment and there was a U –haul parked outside the apartment, first I thought she was insane but then she said to me "welcome to our new home san", and I couldn't have been more over joyed

It has been 6 wonderful months since we have lived together and since Quinn transferred from New Haven to Columbia University, The duplex was big, it had three bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room and a kitchen, the other bedroom was used as Quinn's photograph studio and the other as a guestroom, it has always been normal for Quinn And I to sleep in the same bed, even though people found it wired at first and thought we were dating, they got used to it

We could never sleep apart, even during High School our parents got used to us sneaking in each other's rooms in the middle of the night. Our apartment was a complete home for us; anyone that would enter our home would immediately see that it has me and Quinn written all over it

The interior design (although we fought a lot about it), the books (which are Quinn's), the guitar in the corner of the living room, the bean bag chairs, the pictures all over the apartment, the dinner table, the kitchen design, Quinn's photography studio, Our puppy Sebastian, everything was perfect

We live the normal domesticated life, laundry, dinners after a long day, grocery shopping, holiday parties and many more other stuff, Our friends and Family joke about how we are already married and how we just need to admit our feelings for each other and get married already but we just brush it off

Mine and Q's relationship has always been complicated but in a good way, our dynamic makes us comfortable and we like the way we are with each other, we promised that we would be in each other's lives forever and that is what we are doing now, we are keeping that promise and we both couldn't have it any other way

After a long shower and getting ready for work, with a bit of difficulty since Quinn's sun dresses overtook the whole closet space; I smile as the air is filled with the wonderful smell of bacon, I laugh at the song that blasts form our home surround sound system, every morning Quinn plays this song, it was the song we had danced to at our senior prom, I never got tired of hearing it as much as I never got tired of watching her dance to it

_**Hey! Where's the drums?**_

_**Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh  
**_

_**Let's go!**_

_**Ooh girl you're shining  
Like a 5th avenue diamond  
And they don't make you like they used to  
You're never going out of style**_

_**Ooh pretty baby  
This world might've gone crazy  
The way you save me  
Who can blame me  
When I just wanna make you smile?**_

I get out of our bedroom to see her dancing around in the kitchen to the song while placing our breakfast on the dining room table, I laugh at how she swings around to turn on the coffee machine and turns back to wink at me _**  
**_

_**I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway  
Write a song for you like this**_

_**You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you,  
Baby you're so classic**_

I sing along with her as we dance around laughing with each other, I love these tiny special moments we share with each other, I love how we take time off every morning to do the same thing and never get bored of it _****_

_**Four dozen of roses  
Anything for you to notice  
All the way to serenade you  
Doing it Sinatra style**_

_**Ima pick you up in a Cadillac  
Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back  
Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel  
I could walk you down the aisle**_

_**I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway  
Write a song for you like this  
**_

She swings me around like she did at our senior prom as she shoves a strip of bacon in her mouth, I laugh at her childish antics and the fact that she is still super obsessed with bacon, literally I feel as though all our savings go to bacon every time we go grocery shopping _**  
**_

_**You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
It's love on rewind,  
Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)  
Out of my league  
Old school chic  
Like a movie star  
From the silver screen  
You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
**_

She hands me the wooden spoon pretending it's a Mic and waiting for me to Rap along to the next part of the song_**  
**_

_**Baby you're class and baby you're sick  
I never met a girl like you ever til we met  
A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s  
Got me tripping out like the sixties  
Hippies Queen of the discotheque  
A 70s dream and an 80s best  
Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive  
Girl you're timeless, just so classic**_

I lock eyes with her as she keeps on singing and smiling with glee, it was amazing how her eyes would light up during this song and how she would twirl me around and make me feel as if I am the only girl in the room, most of the times when she used to sing in the Glee club, she would always have her eyes fixed on me, sometimes when I sang my eyes would linger to her, she was my saving grace, when she was there I felt fearless somehow, just like I am feeling now, whenever she is near me I feel as though I can do anything in this world_**  
**_

_**You're over my head I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
It's love on rewind,  
Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)  
Out of my league  
Old school chic  
Like a movie star  
From the silver screen  
You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic**_

"Well that was super fun; I still can't get enough of this song, no matter how many times we sing it" Quinn says pulling me out of my trance, she leads me to the dining table and pulls out a chair for me in order for me to sit down

"Here you go my lady, I hope you find this wonderful breakfast to your taste" she said with a British accent and I just laughed at her, she was signaling for me to take a bite of my breakfast

"Oh, my god this is good, mmm, your pancakes are still better than any other diner here in New York, You still got it chef Fabray" I say taking another mouthful of her pancakes, they were seriously the best and I wasn't just being biased, I loved Quinn's pancakes, they always brought me joy

"You always love to flatter me Lopez, but I love you for that" she playfully winked at me and took my hand in hers as she dug into her bacon

We sat there in comfortable silence just smiling at each other through out breakfast, after a while our comfortable silence was disturbed when my phone vibrated, signaling that I have got a new message, I looked over my phone and I realized that my boss had been trying to reach me for quite a while now, I just rolled my eyes and ignored him, I have like 15 minutes left so why bother

"Looking at your annoyed facial expression, I would conclude that it has something to do with your terrible boss"

"Yep, he just doesn't quit, it's like he is out to ruin my life"

I let out a frustrated sigh as I banged my head on the table, Quinn knew about my horrible boss, she had met Steve in some occasions and she did not like him for many reasons, first he tried to hit on her, which I was not happy about at all and the second he was being a complete asshole to everyone

But you have to start somewhere in this industry, although it also makes it a bit better, because the clients we have are nowhere near as mean as he is, the clients we have are wonderful people to work with and they can handle Steve

He knows very well that I won't take any of his bullshit, if he pushes me too far, I usually go all Lima heights on him verbally, I haven't went all physical on him yet, but he now knows a bit of Spanish because of all the curse words I throw his way when he makes me mad. I know I can get away with it because I know he won't fire me, I am the best he has got and all his clients love me so he knows that if he lets me go, he will lose a lot, so yeah, I have got the upper hand, so to speak.

"Hey, Hey, pretty girl don't get too frustrated, don't let him get to you, your 21st birthday is tomorrow and we don't want you looking somber on your special day now do we?" Quinn says as she gently runs her fingers through my hair instantly calming me down

"He is an ass Quinn, but you are right, tomorrow is a good day and I shouldn't let Mc Jackass ruin it, I am finally turning 21 and I have all I ever wanted, well…so far so good" I said in a playful yet doubtful tone

"Hey! What about me? Am I not the best thing that has happened in your life so far, I mean look around you, we live in a duplex because of me, you tolerate your boss because of me, I feed you three times a day, granted that you cook the other two meals in a day, I do your laundry, I basically packed up my life in New Haven and moved to New York to become your Trophy wife" Quinn whined jokingly and I just laughed

"Aww, you know you are my favorite person in the whole world Quinn, I was just kidding, I love that you are here with me" I teasingly poked her sides as she rolled her eyes and slapped my hand away from her

"Whatevs, crazy lady…oh I forgot to tell you, our parents are flying in for your birthday so they are going to arrive tonight and Rachel and Kurt offered them the loft but they refused and said that they will take the hotel"

"Man hands and lady Hummel no better than to offer the Fabrays and The Lopezes a loft, face it Q, our fathers love nothing but the best they are worse than our moms, but as usual the twins always have to insist"

"Hey you know they love our parents, besides we went to high school with both of them, they never take no for an answer, thank God our parents know how to stand their ground" we laughed at this because we knew it was true

Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel never took no for an answer and usually everyone would give in to their ridiculous demands, it was hard to say not to them sometimes, although it would get annoying we still loved them,

"So since your birthday is coming up what are your plans, what do you want the most for your 21st birthday" Quinn asked while tapping away on her I-pad, I never had to tell Quinn what I wanted for my birthdays, she always gave the perfect gifts, even when I didn't want something she always found a way to surprise me with the most sentimental gifts

"You know the answer to that one Q, you always give the best gifts, I never have to tell you what I want, but this year can you please not get me anything, I know it's our tradition to spoil each other every year, but I feel as though you have spoiled this badass enough" I say as I clear the table and head to the kitchen

"And I know that every time I say this, you never take me seriously and you go ahead and get me something that makes me feel awesome but bad because my gifts always suck, you are like my Leslie Knope, always so thoughtful, but this year I want you to refrain from that"

"First of all did you just compare me to Amy pholer's character on parks and rec, but I am not going to say I am offended by that reference my dear Ann Perkins" I just rolled my eyes at her statement and playfully shoved her

"And second of all you know that I love giving you gifts every year, I just can't help myself…God you are right I am like Leslie Knope but I can't help it, and lastly never say your gifts suck, I love all your gifts Santana Lopez" I sighed out trying to protest but..

"No, No, don't even deny it, I know you Santana Lopez as much as you say you don't want anything, you love being showered with gifts, besides I learned from mama Lopez that a Latina woman always has to have the best"

I just smirked at her, Quinn was very close to my parents, they loved her and I was also close with hers, they were always pushing for us to be together and they still haven't given up hope yet, even after the whole Puck/Beth/Quinn debacle, our parents were still left hoping that we would be together

But…

"You know what I will let you shower me with gifts, like I always do, it would be unfair on your part you know, it would be selfish of me not to let you spoil me, I mean what are best friends for" I playfully winked at her before turning to do the dishes

"Oh how so modest of you Miss Lopez" she said sarcastically and I just laughed at her

"Whatever you goof...I think it's time I left for work you know, just so I can let you play around like a little child, and oh please don't forget to get Sebastian from Lady Hummel, I think him and Rachel have smothered him enough, I miss our baby and I want him to come back home"

"Look at you being all mothery and acting like a concerned parent"

"Hey! I am not that bad"

"Oh please San, when I took Sebastian to Kurt's and Rachel yesterday you wanted to cry, and you threatened both of them in Spanish warning them and telling to not let anything happen to Seb" Quinn said rolling her eyes

I know I can be a little bit over protective of Sebastian but he is like our baby, matter of fact I have been thinking about babies a lot lately, I am 21 and even though I haven't been in a stable relationship in 2 years, which that means I haven't found a potential woman to spend the rest of my life with, it wouldn't be crazy if I decided to have a baby

I mean I never thought I Santana Lopez would be thinking about having a baby someday, but my maternal instincts have kicked in and everywhere we go and I see a baby I just want to ask their mothers to hold them, it's amazing how so far people haven't flipped me off, and even though Quinn sometimes teases me about it, deep down inside I have been thinking about it

I mean you only live once right and I am turning 21, so why not, I still have my savings I could afford artificial insemination

"Hey San, come back to earth, where did you just disappear to" Quinn asked snapping her fingers at me, I just shook my head and laughed

"I was just thinking" I whispered out, Quinn raised her eyebrows and looked at me skeptically

"Oh, Oh, I know that face, that is your 'I am thinking about a crazy idea face', what is it?"

"Well you know that I am turning 21 soon"

"Mhmmm"

"And well…I want to have a baby" and there at that spot, Quinn just froze, she thought she heard wrong and she was looking at me like I just said I killed someone

"Ex-ex-excuse me, W-what, di-did you j-just s-say y-y-you, w-wanted" Quinn was stuttering, I mean I didn't mean to throw all of this on her but she is my best friend and I tell her everything so…

"Yep, I just said I want a baby, I want to get pregnant, I know I am young and all and your probably asking yourself a lot of questions, but I want to have a baby, I decided on artificial insemination and I want to go to the sperm bank the day after tomorrow, I want a baby Q!"

She just froze, I wanted her to say something, anything, but I didn't expect what happened next, she mumbled a few words and then she fainted….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Until Next Time Folks**

**Song: MKTO-Classic **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**** thank you again for the reviews and support…some of you have many questions about how this whole thing is going to play out…but the only answer I have is that you have to wait and see…many of your questions will be answered in chapters to come…just wait and see and I promise it will be worth your while… Enjoy! **

**Quinn's Pov**

Your eyes are slowly flickering as you are trying to adjust to where you are and what just happened, she is looking down at you with worry in her eyes and she is holding a wet cloth against your forehead, which is what woke you up in the first place.

You don't know how you got on the couch, but you figured that she moved you there, everything seems so hazy to you…everything is coming back flash by flash…you were having breakfast together…you were talking about her birthday and she told you that she wanted a baby…

That's what made you land on the floor…with the back of your head because now that you touch it…you slightly wince because of the sensitivity the fall caused

"Hey…hey there be careful Quinn…don't move just yet…you are still fuzzy from the fall" she told you with worry in her voice,

Her voice was cracking a she spoke and it made you feel bad, because when she is hurt, it hurts you so bad…but what she told you earlier still threw you off…

You gave her a small yet reassuring smile making sure she knows that you are okay…she still had worry in her eyes, so you did what you always do….you reached to caress her cheeks softly which made her flinch at first but she relaxed seconds later…

You love her…you really do but you have no idea what brought all of this on….why now

"You really had me worried for a bit there Quinn…I-I had no idea that my decision would make you faint"

You wanted to say something but you felt like a fish with its head out of the water…you wanted to support her you really did, but she was 20 turning 21 tomorrow and having a baby at her age wouldn't be easy at all…

She just started working…you are in college…it's outrageous really…a baby comes with expenses…sleepless nights…responsibilities that you sure she was not ready for…you figure that this is just a whim…it's just a decision made on impulse

She has been very maternal lately…wanting to hold every baby you saw…she was looking at baby pictures on the web…she was fascinated by motherhood…you really wanted to support her because you love her…

"I remember fainting….fainting because you told me that you are thinking of having a baby after turning 21 tomorrow…which is …is…"

She didn't let you finish your sentence before she stood up, beaming at you excitedly

"Which is a great idea right…come on Quinn I really want a baby, relationships are now overrated, I need your support on this, we are best friends for life remember, we promised to be there for each other through thick and thin and this is my thick and you look like you don't want to vouch for me"

You watched her as she walked away, looking defeated, you listened as she sighed in disappointment, you really want to be on board with this whole thing but you can't help but still feel a though it's a decision made on impulse.

You know that Santana has been with a string of women ever since High School and all those relationships never really worked out well for her…you knew that every woman and girl that she ever dated felt as though they were second best when it came to you…

All the relationships that you and her have been in have ended because of how close both of you were and still are, you know that in the past people never really understood your relationship with Santana…but heck she was your number one and you were hers and if people had a problem with that you were the first one to show them the door….

You knew that your friends were always concerned about how you were always depended on each other…you love her and you would do anything for her and if she wants a baby you are going to have to come around and deal with it somehow and support her…

Feeling defeated you slowly stand up from the coach and walk to your shared room, ready to apologize and grovel like a dog…you stand by the door with the bag of peas still placed at the back of your head…you stand there and watch her and she gets ready for work…

It makes your heart hurt when you hear her sniffle, you watch as she brings her hands to her face to wipe away her tears as she was trying to put things in her work bag…you never wanted to make her cry...you wanted to talk to her…to make sure that this was what she really wanted…

You slowly walk towards her…making sure you were entering a safe zone…whenever she cried she always wanted to be alone…because you knew she hated when people saw her venerable…but every time you would tell her that it didn't matter if she cried in front of you because you were there to wipe her tears away…

You lightly touch her shoulder with your other hand … and she doesn't even give you a second look…you slowly breath out…not giving up all hope…you decide to do what always works…you put the bag of frozen peas down and you use both your hands to hold her by her waist and flush your front against her back…

You feel her exhale…letting out a shaky breath…you breath her in…everything that she is…your nose comes in contact with the amazing mango aroma which you gathered that it was from the shampoo that she uses…holding her this close always brought down her walls which you found yourself constantly trying to claw at…

When you brought her this close to you…it always made her shiver and give in and let you in, you hold her…you hold her as if she is going to somehow escape from your grip…love is a funny thing…you tend to do a lot for the ones you love in order for them not to be in pain…and right now you would do anything to stop her from crying…

You feel her bring her hands over yours and cradle them with her arms…this is a sign that she was okay now and that you could talk to her…

"Santana you know I love you right…I just…I wasn't sure if a baby is what you needed right now, but if you really want a baby and if you think you can handle all the responsibility with me by your side of course…then I will support you all through it"

She turns to look at you, her eyes are still red from crying and she had never looked so beautiful than now, than when she is all venerable to you, she gives you a teary smile and you smile back…bringing your hand to her cheeks to wipe her tears away….

"You would …do you really mean it Quinn, because this means a lot to me and not having your support breaks me because your support means everything to me…you mean everything to me" she breathed out

"You mean everything to me too…so if this means everything to you…then it means a lot to me too" you said bringing your hand to her stomach…you softly rub her stomach and she lets out short breaths of relaxation

"I can already see it happening…you pregnant with your stomach round and beautiful…"

She laughed at you, well she giggled and you couldn't help but giggle along with her…she took your hand from her stomach and brought it to her lips and lightly kissed it…this made you shiver but in a good way…you loved these little moments between the two of you…it made you happy…

"Thank you for everything…for this…you have been amazing you know"

She gave you a full smile, showing her beautiful dimples which made you smile further

"You know that I would do anything for you…without a shadow of doubt" you pulled her in further just basking in the moment…

"I hate to ruin this awesome moment but I have to go…my horrible jackass of a boss is waiting for me"

You hug her one more time and let her go…you wanted to ask her one very important question…you wanted to ask her if you were going to be part of this pregnancy…you wanted to know if you will have any big part in this whole baby thing…but you didn't want to stress her further

She gave you a kiss on the cheek…and you just smiled and watched her walk out of your bedroom door…you followed after her to open the apartment door for her like always

"Hey don't stress yourself out okay…tomorrow is your birthday…so just relax and don't let your Boss's antics ruin your day"

You help her put her jacket on and she just keeps on grinning at you, it's your everyday ritual, you help her get ready and then you leave for class afterwards…you have one car so she just catches a cab…and you fetch her after work…

You love how comfortable you guys are with each other… and you don't want to change a thing…you never want to change a thing…but what's on your mind right now is if you it will be possible to ever be able to fit a baby into this whole schedule you have going on…

"Don't worry…I won't let that happen he will never spoil my day besides I am going to be working with my favorite client…hey don't forget to pick up Sebastian today from Kurt and Rachel's…"

"I won't mama bear…he will be waiting for you when you come back from work and I am sure he will be happy to see you"

You both have grown so close to the little pup…he was basically like a son to you…and your favorite moments were when you, her and Sebastian were spending time in the park together …you cherished those moments and you wouldn't want to change a thing…

"I love you….have a great day…"

"I love you too…have an awesome time in class and don't fall asleep"

You just laugh at her joke and watch her disappear into the elevator…as soon as she disappears out of sight…you close the door behind you and lean against it…taking a breather

Although you had agreed in supporting her through this whole baby thing…you still had your doubts…your head was spinning with a million questions…you wanted to do research of your own to find out if you were going to go through this whole thing…Somehow you wanted to be part of this possible baby's life

You wanted to be the hypothetical baby's other mother…you didn't want Santana to raise this baby as her own…you wanted to be part of that process and raise the baby together with her…so you needed to get some information of your own…

This might have been her decision…but it would be your responsibility…if this baby thing was going to happen you needed to get a job…sure you were on scholarship and you had some inheritance money…but if you were going to raise a baby together you needed income…

But first you needed to shower and get ready for school…your head still hurt from fainting…you roll your eyes at how you reacted earlier at what Santana had said…okay it did freak you out I mean you both are only 21…

After getting ready for about an hour you leave the apartment with your bag on your shoulder and your I-pad in your hand…first you needed some coffee in you…today was going to be a long day for you

You planned on going to a sperm bank to do some research…You had a few lectures and you had to fetch Sebastian from Kurt's and Rachel's

You always had a to do list on your I-pad…it helped you get things done to a t…and it made you happy because at the end of the day when you had things done Santana was happy and when Santana was happy you were…

The whole day was a drag and in between lectures you were sharing silly texts with Santana making you laugh…the only lectures you enjoyed were psychology and photography including literature…you loved taking pictures and you loved capturing those small moments that happened around you…

Santana always said to you that you had a very good eye…she loved your pictures and she was your muse…she inspired you to take more pictures because there was nothing more beautiful to you than capturing Santana's candid moments …

"You have been spacing out the whole day Fabray…trouble at home with wifey"

You smile at your obnoxious friend Ashley…you and her met the first day of college…you were running around looking for your class and you bumped into her and ever since then you and her have been very good friends…

She was funny and sweet, many people compared her to Megan Fox, because of the way she looked….you never disagreed because Ashley was beautiful and both girls and guys wanted her…but she was feisty as hell and didn't just fall for anyone…

Her compassion for studying inspired you and made you stick with her, typically New Yorkers are rude and caress…but Ashley was different…it was as if though she came from a different world altogether…

The time you introduced her to your friends and Santana…Santana was not happy…she hated that you had gotten close with Ashley…she didn't like her at first but after marking her territory and realizing that you would never choose anyone over her…she and Ashley finally got along…

Ashley just like everyone else thought that you and Santana were a thing….she had this crazy theory that you and Santana were married…even after you made it clear that it wasn't like that…

Ashley feared Santana and she always told you that she can't be too close to you around Santana…

"Hey Ash…no…no trouble in paradise at all"

"Are you sure…you have been on your I-Pad for so long, it looked as if though you were handling some very serious business and you blanked out in your favorite lectures…which only means one thing…now I am going to ask you again…is something wrong with Santana?"

You loved how she cared about you…she was always your shoulder to cry on if you and Santana ever got into a fight and you were always there for her too

"No nothing at all…I am just planning her birthday party for tomorrow, there is so much to do…in so little time"

You knew that it was all a lie…with Rachel and Kurt in your lives you never needed any party planners because they always had it handled…but you didn't want to tell Ashley about the whole baby thing…you wanted to keep it as a secret because inside you were still slowly freaking out…

"Oh yeah…thanks for reminding me…I almost forgot about that…I think she would have killed me if I didn't buy her something for tomorrow…you are a life saver…your girl is feisty but she is my favorite Latina in the whole of New York City…"

You laughed as she put her arm around your shoulder and ruffled your hair

"Well that doesn't count since she is the only Latina you know"

"That's why she is my favorite…see its logic"

"I love you Ash…but sometimes I wonder if I am friends with a six year old because your logic makes me question everything"

You grin at her and she grins back rolling her eyes playfully

"Whatever Fabray"

You looked at your watch as she playfully nudged you back to reality…you had to go…you had made an appointment at the sperm bank online because you had a few questions of your own…so you didn't want to miss this appointment…

"As much as I would like to stay here and bicker with you, I have to sort out some stuff…you need a ride?"

"No…no I have to stay here for a group study"

"Nerd" you shout out as you run towards your car, you hear her laugh at you and you smile at that

"Look who is talking…good luck housewife"

"Whatever"

You got into the car, pulling from the campus parking lot….traffic in New York always irritated you when you had something to do…but if you had nothing to do it never bothered you because it gave you a chance to get a good look at the city you loved…

You were pretty much nervous when you entered the offices of the sperm bank…you had no idea on how you were going to phrase your questions….what were you going to say that wouldn't make this all awkward…

The lady at the front desk was more than nice to you…which made you glad because it was hard to get such good service in the Big Apple

"Right this way Miss Fabray" your heart was beating against your chest hard as she led you through the office where a woman was waiting for you…

She had curly hair and her smile was warm…she was sitting on her desk her arms folded over a bunch of folders…she gestured for you to sit down and you moved to do so…

You let out a breath and she smiled at you even more

"You can relax this is a safe space…welcome to the sperm bank of America Miss Fabray how can I help you today?"

"Well I wanted to ask a few questions…my friend and I want to have a baby and she wants to have insemination…she said she did some research and I just wanted to know …you know…I wanted to know how the whole process works"

"Well…if you guys are doing it together…we are going to give you a list of donors to choose from and you guys of course choose who carries the baby…you go through certain procedures…it doesn't work instantly you know…most people have to try a lot before it works out

But first you have to go to the doctor to get an okay and see if her eggs are okay to be fertilized…most of the time we don't want to get people's hopes up so we tell them from the beginning that you may have to try more than once…but some get lucky at the first try…how old are you and your partner"

"Umm we are 21"

"Then you guys might get lucky because age also has a play in insemination…but 21 seems like a really young age to want to inseminate…are you sure you are ready…because we sometimes advise our clients to go to counseling before they decide to get pregnant"

You liked that they cared about their clients well being and emotional state before helping them out…you were scared because you didn't want Santana to be too into this and then it fails to work…but you knew that Santana was a resilient person…you knew she could come back from anything…that's what you loved about her…

"Umm we seem pretty set on this, we would love to bring a baby in this world but we can go to counseling first…it still seems a bit radical but we are ready" you breathed out

You used "we" because you were thinking about being the second parent to this hypothetical baby Santana wanted to have…

"That's not a problem…but if you think you guys are ready then whenever you are free you and your partner can make an appointment and we will help you through every step…and if both of you want a baby that has both your DNA we can be able to do that as well…

It's pretty expensive though and if you guys are ready financially then that's fine"

You got everything you ever wanted…she even gave you a few pamphlets…you were happy with her answers and you knew what you wanted…and you knew which step to take…

You left SBA offices feeling pretty confident…you wanted to tell Santana that you wanted to co-parent with her…even though you were scared of telling her that… you knew that's what you wanted and you hoped that she would be happy about your decision

You laughed because hours ago you fainted when she told you she wanted a baby through insemination and now you are so into this that you even went out seeking answers…

You went out to whole foods and brought groceries for dinner…you even fetched Sebastian who was more than happy to see you…Rachel and you had a lengthy conversation about tomorrow and what's going to happen…they offered you to stay for drinks but you wanted your lady to come home to a ready cooked dinner and a happy Sebastian…

You were nervous as you were cooking dinner because you had no idea how you were going to go about this conversation…you wanted to know how she was going to react…

She texted you telling you he took a cab from work so you didn't have to pick her up…you set the dinner table…and you put the pamphlets on the table…you waited for her…staring at the door with Sebastian on your lap

The door bell rang and Sebastian jumped up running to the door sensing that it was his Mami…you laughed as he jumped up clawing at the door….

You opened the door and in came a tired looking smiling Santana with bags in her hands…you took them from her and she gave you a hello kiss on the cheek…

"Hey baby, I missed you so much…did they treat you right over Hummelberry's…did they feed you…did you have fun with mommy Quinn" Sebastian barked wagging his tale and licking her face

"Take that as a yes honey"

"I will…something smells amazing…I am super hungry and tired…I hate my Boss but being here home with you guys makes my hell day seem worth a while"

She moves towards the fridge to get a glass of water…she moves to sit at the table and you watch her as she lets out a sigh and kiss Sebastian while playing with him…the sight makes you heart melt…it makes you know that she is ready to be a mother…

You know that you can never compare a dog to a baby but you knew that she was ready and you were ready too

You move to stand behind her in order to give her a shoulder message…you feel her muscles relax and this makes you happy because she has been too stressed lately…

"Oh you are so good to me Quinn…what did I do to deserve you"

You smile at her and she smiles back

"I think I am the lucky one here San"

"Okay since I know that we are both dominant and we like to compete… let's just say we both are lucky to have each other…Okay"

You smile at her and kiss her cheek

"Yeah okay…now let's eat because I am super hungry"

You move to the kitchen to go get the food out and bring it to the table…you see that her attention was now focused on the papers on the table…your heart beats as you wait for her response

"Quinn, why do have SBA Pamphlets on the dinner table?"

She asked you slightly smiling at you looking a bit nervous

You sat down and poured her glass of wine

"Quinn?"

"You know how you were telling me about the whole baby thing…well I went to sperm bank of America today after my lectures to get a few answers…I wanted to be sure that I was going to fully support you with this whole insemination thing…but then I was thinking about my role in this whole situation

We have always done everything together Santana and I just don't want to be aunty Q to your future baby…I want to be the other mommy…I want to be there to hold your hand…I want to choose the donor with you…I want to go to lemmas classes and be there for morning sickness and late night cravings

I am more keen than ever and being involved in this whole thing will mean the world to me…what I am saying is that I want us to have this baby together, I want us to be parents together not just you alone…what do you say?"

You reach over to the table and taker her hand into yours…she looks at you with glassy eyes…you hope that she is overwhelmed in a good way that those tears are tears of joy…you hope she says yes because it would break your heart if she didn't…

She looks down at the pamphlets and up to you again and she gives you a watery smile…and then you knew what her answer was going to be…by just her smile you knew and that made you smile back….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Until next time Folks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, sorry I am taking so long to update my stories, it's been a hectic few months, I had serious writers block…so hopefully that's over, I decided to redeem myself by updating baby bump…so enjoy this new chapter! **

**Quinn Pov**

_A day before Santana's 21__st__; (Quinn and Santana go to the Sperm bank together before their parents arrive in New York)…. _

Today is an exciting day, my emotions are on a high, after last night everything between Santana and I just seems to be even better than before...telling her about wanting to be part of the baby process and the baby's life was the best thing that I have ever done in my life….

Last night was just so full of emotions, we cried, we laughed and we just sat cuddled up together in comfortable silence, this was going to be a huge step for us…we have been through a lot together, had our first milestones together, we went to prom together, shared our very first kiss together, we have been there through each other's first periods, first days of school, high school graduation, we helped each other settle in our respective colleges, I was there for Santana's first day at work…

We have basically done everything together and I just couldn't imagine us not doing this together, I wanted us both to bring a baby in the world together and raise it together even if it freaked me out at first and even if I am not the one going to be carrying the baby, It would feel right to do it together…

Like I said to Santana, I don't want to be just an aunt to this baby, I want to be other mom, some people may wonder whether or not it will be complicated between us in the future, but who cares…it's me and Santana, with us its different and we can handle anything, so whether people are on board with this or they are not, we are doing it anyway….

It's Santana's 21st birthday tomorrow and I know she is freaking out about our parents and friends learning about the new development, but I told her not to worry and that we will get through it no matter what, because all that matters right now, is to be positive about the process and focus on what is important, hopefully our parents and friends will support us through this exciting development…

Its such s beautiful morning in New York, and it's such an exciting day because this is the day, San and I will be going to the sperm bank to look at donor profiles and get registered in order to do the procedure...just thinking about all of this brings a smile to my face and makes me so happy…Santana is so amazing, and so beautiful and so funny, and incredible for doing this, and imagining such a wonderful miracle happening and imagining her carrying our baby and giving birth to our baby just makes me marvel at the whole thing…

Everything about it is so beautiful; I can imagine it already, the pregnancy, the baby being born, the baby's first steps, the first words, first day of school, first heartbreak, and teenage years, all of it…

"Morning gorgeous what are you smiling about" Santana asks me walking into the kitchen and surprising…

God she looks more beautiful than ever, she is always so insecure about how she looks in the morning and I always tell her she looks stunning as ever, even with her tasseled hair and her cute short, short animal pajamas, she still looks so adorable and beautiful and it's hard not to look at her and smile….

"Nothing, can't a lady just smile Lopez" I ask her chuckling

I make her a cup of coffee and she moves towards me and holds my waist from behind, it feels so good whenever she holds me so close, I feel safe in her arms, I feel like I am in my happy place…

"Yes a lady can just smile Fabray, especially a lady with a beautiful smile like yours" she whispers gently in my ear, as her lips softly brush over my ear lobe…causing me to shiver, in a good way of cause.

We stand there for a while, just absorbing everything around us, taking in our surroundings, taking in each other, I loved moments like this, were we could just bask in each other's warmth and love, moments like these are ones that should never be taken for granted.

"I love this, being here with you, it makes me really happy, just being here with you every day brings a smile to my face, I love you, you know that Fabray…I really adore you" she says to me while looking at me with a soft and loving gaze, all I could do was blush and poke her nose playfully…

"I love you too Lopez…" I replied back with as much love and fondness…

"Are you ready for today…?" I asked while still in her arms

"Yeah, I am excited and a bit nervous, I mean we are just going to register right, and take a few files home of the candidates we would prefer right?" she asked with a nervous sigh

"Well the pamphlet says that after registering and paying the deposit, they just handover a few files to look through, they give as the portfolios of people they think we would prefer judging by our answers of the survey they are going to give us…and then after choosing a donor, the procedure starts…the medical aid only covers the hormone injections they will be giving you and the insemination…

We only have to pay for getting the sperm of the donor we select, it's not going to be an easy process I gather, but I am going to be with you all the way through this and we are going to get through this so easily, in no time you will be pregnant with a future Fabray-Lopez baby" I said reassuringly

"I am just so glad you are doing all of this with me and that you want to be a part of this, and I would rather it be you, than anybody else"

I softly interlock our hands and I bring the other side of her hands closer to my lips, as I kiss it softly, making sure she understands that I am happy to be doing all of this with her…

"Me too, San, Me too" I reply softly

"Now eat let eat some breakfast, and shower, our appointment is in a few hours love" we separate from our intimate embrace as I move to make us breakfast…I watch her move to the door to go outside and get today's paper…

After all these years of being best friends, Santana knows me more than anybody and I know her more than anybody else knows her, we know each other's breaking points, our deepest secrets and our biggest vulnerabilities….we know our deepest scars and cracks and our deepest joys…

We sometimes need no words to speak to each other because we can read each other just by each other's body language…we never let anything destroy the bond we built so strongly, we never let any petty issues come between us…we stay united as one and we can never imagine a lifetime where we have to live without each other, in every universe, and in every lifetime I believe there is a version of me for her…no matter what world where in, every me is connected with every different version of her…and I cannot imagine that changing anytime soon…

"You know I think you have rubbed off on me, I love reading the newspaper now, even though I thought it was for boring old grownups, or geeks" she says laughing

I laugh along with her because whenever I used to read the newspaper she would always tease me, calling me old lady Fabray, even though she would tease me about it, she knew how much I loved reading the newspaper, and every morning, she would get up to go get it for me and she would hand it to me over breakfast…which I found sweet and endearing

One time she actually went out of her way to buy me an e-book reader, she even bought online monthly subscriptions of books and newspapers for me, just to read online anytime I wanted…and then eventually she also started falling into the same habit…bit by bit, my little bad ass became a nerd…

"Yeah I remember, you used to call me your little nerd"…I said to her while laughing

I moved to set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her and she lit up with glee

"There you go one plate of freshly scrambled eggs and grilled turkey bacon" she happily leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek

"Thank you my little nerd, now lets me get my eats on, snix is hungry" I rolled my eyes and laughed a little at her adorable ridiculousness…

"Some things never change do they my little badass snix" I said mocking her

"Hey I am not a little bad ass, I am from Lima height adjacent, never forget that Fabray"

"Oh god please stop being dramatic San, you lived three houses from me, you built up that alter ego and lied about where you came from just to scare people, no matter how much you like to say you're a badass, you are actually a little softie on the inside" I said while laughing at her…

"Shut up and eat your bacon Fabray" she said glaring at me… which caused me to double over with laughter…she was just too easy…

_A few hours later…._

After an amazing morning as usual and a long drive, through the terrible traffic of New York City, we had finally reached our destination…

Santana held my hand tightly as we walked through the Sperm Bank of America office building, I stopped us for a little while just be sure she was okay…

"San honey, listen, you don't have to do this if you don't feel like it anymore; you can change your mind if you want to okay, and it's okay to be nervous just don't feel like you have to do this, I am okay with whatever you decide" I said while softly kissing her head…

"Thank you for the reassurance Q, I am just feeling a little bit nervous, but I will be okay…I really want to do this, I have been thinking about it for about a year now, and I really want to go through with it..."

"Whatever you want baby girl"

We walked through the offices to the reception, when we reached the reception the lady kindly helped us fill out the forms and instructed us on how to fill up the survey…we both knew what we already wanted, we wanted someone that looked like the male version of me, someone healthy, with a clean record, and good intellect, we wanted someone that if one day our child wanted to meet their father, it wouldn't be a painful and scary journey for them…

We had decided that if ever one day our child wanted to meet their father, we would be open to it, because situations like these often arise and it turns out that the donor never wants to meet the baby, so we wanted to select someone who would want to keep an open mind on seeing our child if that situation ever arises in the future…

We basically wanted another version of our friend Sam Evans, we wanted a look alike with the same loving, goofy personality, problem is, we never get to know much about the donor just by reading their file, but we both decided to keep an open mind about the whole thing….

After filling in the survey we went back to the reception and paid the deposit we both decided that we would dip into our saving just to have this procedure done, we were both well off, I had a separate job on campus as a TA, and I get a generous pay every month, San's job also pays well…and sometimes our parents give us money even though we don't need it at times…

We both have access to each other's finances and we are each other's trustee's, we even have a joint bank account, and I know that if anything ever happens to me everything will go to Santana and she would be covered for life, and vice versa, we are even on the same health care plan, we always promised to take care of each other forever, and sharing our finances was one of the ways we took care of each other….

So money really was no issue, we both researched on how much it would be, unless we decide to take the old route and use a home kit, were we use a syringe or turkey baster…even talking about the different methods of doing the procedure had us in giggles for a while…

"Alright ladies congratulations you are halfway through the process, you have been registered and everything, the admin process of it is almost over, just go through that office where one of our specialists will see you…oh and by the way you two are such an adorable couple" the nice reception said

We were not really thrown off about the comment of us being a couple, as we were always mistaken for one…we were so used to people thinking that we were dating, so much so that we just stopped correcting them and just nodded along politely to the notion…we stopped minding it for a while though…so all we could do was say…

"Thank you very much"

We walked hand in hand to the specialist office…she was also very friendly and very beautiful, her beauty stood out and her eyes drew you in, you couldn't help but stare at her…

"Hello ladies, it's nice to meet you, I am Dr. Regina Swan Mills, and I will be helping you with your decision process for a donor from here on out, we will be in contact with each other pretty much on a daily, and whenever you need me I will be here to answer any of your questions, now according to your survey, you asked for only blonde males…you mind if I pry a little and ask why" she said chuckling

"Oh that's because Santana here will be carrying the baby and since it will be ours, we wanted a male version of me…just so the baby can have a little bit of the both of us, even though biologically the baby would not be connected to me"

"Oh that's just sweet and amazing, you know my wife Emma and I wanted the same thing, I carried our child and we looked for a donor whom was the male version of her…it was such a long and amazing process, but it was worth it at the end, although we failed the first time, the second time we succeeded, we had hope and never gave up…which is one thing I would like you guys to think about, sometimes the procedures don't succeed almost the very first time, they may take time to succeed, so please be patient and willing to try again if it ever comes to that point"

Talking to Dr. Swan Mills was like talking to an old friend, she was amazing, and she was encouraging, polite and friendly, she was just all in all very helpful and you don't always get these kind of people in New York…she was just so caring…

San and I knowingly smiled at each other, because we had already talked about this…if it were to ever happen…

"We have already talked about it Dr. Swan Mills, we already said we will try as many times as we have to in order to get this right, granted financially it would be a stretch…and we even said if all else fails there is always adoption" Santana said

"Oh gosh, you don't have to worry about it having to get there, you are young and probably very fertile, it's a good thing that you guys talked about his thoroughly…Oh and please call me Regina" she said with a chuckle…

"Are you always this nice to your clients Dr. Mills" I asked jokingly

"Well of course not, only my favorite clients get special treatment, I am kidding, I am always this nice, sometimes too nice my wife always says…I am just so overjoyed to see such a young lesbian couple do this, and it's even better, because you guys are so perfect together and so in love" she said happily

"Sorry to crush your dreams doc, but we are just really good friend, best friends, whom have been there for each other since day one, we have faced every milestone together and this is another milestone we would like to face together" I said to her

"Best friends, are you sure you are just Best Friends" she asked bewildered

"Yep, a lot of people like to assume we are together, and even our friends and family think so, so sometimes we just go along with it, but you are too nice for us to lie to you" Santana said and we all laughed…

"Wow, this is just amazing, and incredible to hear, I can't wait to introduce you to my wife and tell her about this, she is an OBGYN, and the hospital she works with is connected to these offices, she would really love you guys…speaking of which, her and I were attached to the hip too, ever since we were young, she was insufferable, an idiot and always loved the idea of me being her damsel in distress,

Our friends and family thought we were also dating, then one day after college when we started working I decided I wanted a baby, romance was the last thing on my mind I wanted a child, and when I first told her she freaked, and I told her I am doing it whether she was on board or not, and days later she barged into my office in the middle of a meeting and said I am in…

The process was amazing and at times emotionally exhausting but she was there for me through and through, everybody thought we were crazy for doing this and they asked questions like what will we do if in future we both meet people and decide to have our own families, but we never paid any mind to them, because I had no doubt that we would be together forever…it took as a while to realize how in love we were with each other…

Until Henry our son was born, that day in all my sweaty mess, and tear soaked face, when we first laid eyes on Henry and when we shared that moment, and when I realized that my loveable idiot had been by my side through all the late night cravings, and the hormonal periods, and the pains, in that moment something awakened in us and we both just knew right then while holding Henry…that we have always been right for each other, we had always been each other's soul mates…

We never really labeled it or anything we just knew, when Henry was only three months old Emma got down on one knee and proposed and I said yes, we didn't need to go through the phases of dating each other all over again, because we had a life time of that, we already knew each other…So we got married and it just felt right, Henry brought us together, and I never regretted going through all of this after that…" she finished off smiling

It was such a beautiful story, even San was crying…

"Oh my God, is the big old badass crying, OMG, I am never gonna let you live this down" I said laughing

"Shut up Fabray the story was beautiful" she said lightly hitting me, as Regina laughed

"I know baby girl I know, it really was" I said to her, kissing her forehead

"I am so sorry I blabbered on and on about my life…it tends to happen…like I said you guys are really cute together…even though you are not together, together…but I still think what you are doing is amazing..."

"Thank you Regina for all of this, now it feels as though we want to do this more than ever" I whispered out while gazing lovingly at Santana…

"Okay, let me not waste your time any further, here are the files of the candidates we feel fit your criteria…you can take them home and look over them, take as much time as you need…don't rush it and when it feels right you will know…just trust your instincts" she said smiling at us…

"Thank you so much Regina, we really appreciate it, we will be staying in touch of course" I said while San and I were standing up to leave…

"Of course, and I would like to invite you two to dinner sometime over at my house just 20 minutes outside the city…it's a beautiful neighborhood and you will love it, and my wife will love you…and you will get to meet our little guy…which will give you on hand practice" Regina said jokingly

"We would really love that"

"Well that's great to hear, I will call you as soon as I get the chance, it was nice to meet you Santana and Quinn"

"It was nice to meet you too Dr. Swan Mills…I mean Regina…sorry, habit" I said causing us all to laugh

"Don't worry, let me escort you to the elevator" she escorted us through and we just kept on talking, conversation was easy with her, once we got into the elevator we waved her off one more time…

"We are doing this right, there so turning back now, no matter what our family and friends say"

"Yep, there's no turning back now, we really are doing this"

Santana and I looked at each other, with loving gazes, without words we were quietly reassuring each other that we made the right choice…no matter what people would say and no matter what the consequences were, there was no turning back now….

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Until Next time! **


End file.
